Traditionally, broadcast routers have incorporated serial digital audio decoders for extracting digital audio data words from a serialized stream of digital audio data. However, such serial digital audio decoders extract little, if any, timing information from the stream of digital audio data. For example, prior serial digital audio decoders which output some form of a “recovered clock” are known in the art. It would be quite useful if serial digital audio decoders were configured to extract other types of timing information from a received serialized stream of digital audio data. For example, it is contemplated that time information extracted from a received serialized stream of digital audio data by a serial digital audio decoder could be used by the serial digital audio decoder itself, for example, in the manner disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/519,000 and previously incorporated by reference, or by other components of the broadcast router. Heretofore, however, serial digital audio decoders have not been configured to extract such types of information. It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide a serial digital audio decoder capable of extracting timing information from a received serialized stream of digital audio data.